youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MilesChronicles
Miles Aaron McKenna (born: ), better known online as MilesChronicles is an FTM trans American YouTuber from Los Angeles, California. He creates short comedic videos and vlog entries for his channel from which he bases the majority of his comedy on his sexuality and gender identity. He uses he/him pronouns and identifies as a FTM trans guy. Some of his more popular videos, such as "Dyeing My Leg Hair Purple," "I Waxed Off My Eyebrows" and "Tattooing Myself For God" (now all removed from his channel) had helped him rack up to over 1.1 million subscribers. In 2017, Miles headlined two nation-wide tours that covered a total of 35 shows and starred as "Alex" in the AT&T scripted drama series entitled "Guilty Party" which debuted on YouTube. Before Fame Miles started making videos from a very young age, even on other video-sharing websites like Vimeo. Before he became well known to YouTube, he had a less-known account which will not be named for privacy's sake, which he created in 2007. He posted videos on there up until 2012, when MilesChronicles was created. On this channel, he did not launch his first video (titled "A Whole New World!") until a month after the new channel was created. Few facts are known about Miles' personal life, especially before YouTube, as he tends not to share much in his videos or on social media anymore, and deleted most of his videos pre-transition. 'Hella Gay' Series During early February 2017, Miles hosted a series on Fullscreen called "Hella Gay". The show features Miles and various other guests taking the streets to actively explore topics of vital interest to the LGBTQ+ community such as coming out online, coping with disapproving friends and family, and embracing your identity. The show lasted two seasons, with 12 episodes per season. Quotes *"I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not." Social Media Miles has a Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat, with his Twitter and Instagram being titled "@themilesmckenna" and his snapchat being titled "+mileschronicles". His Tumblr account (milesaaronmckenna/Tumblr) though once active and often filled with video updates and covers, is generally inactive at the time writing this, with his most recent post being from September. Trivia *Amy Ordman and Miles were in a relationship until January 19, 2017. *Miles has dyed his hair numerous times, some of these include rainbow, green, black, pink, blue, purple. Auburn and blond (bleached). *Miles can play the drums, which he picked up more recently in his life in his 20s. *Miles owns a pet albino corn snake, and multiple fish named after himself and his roommates, which are placed in a fish tank he built inside an old vintage TV set. *Miles often does long art/crafts (such as his fish tank TV) because it helps his brain slow/calm down and focus. *Miles can be seen on the Hulu comedy series "Grad Night" and Season 2 of Verizon Go90's "Now We Are Talking." Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:LGBT YouTubers